


What He Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Sam take advantage of Dean being gone for a couple of days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him

Sam gasps as strong hand slide down his sides, flushing as Benny nuzzles his cheek. He’s grateful for the dark, for the extra security their cocoon of blankets grants them, even if their combined heat makes it a little stuffy under the covers.

“Feelin’ a little shy, cher?” Benny murmurs, pressing a kiss to his cheek, lips cool against the warmth there. 

“Just… hard to relax,” Sam whispers into the dark and he can feel Benny’s sigh. His heart lurches a little when the vampire pulls back, but then a hand is cupping his cheek. 

“Dean’s gone for a couple days, Sam. S’just you ‘n me. It’s alright,” Benny tries to soothe. He presses close again, capturing Sam’s mouth in a gentle kiss and they kiss lightly until Sam finally relaxes some, body sinking down further into the soft mattress. “That’s more like it.” Moving from his mouth, Benny kisses Sam’s forehead, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth where his dimples are.

Sighing contentedly, Sam slides his hands up Benny’s strong arms, stroking up over his shoulders and down his back, tracing his long fingers in gentle swirls as Benny’s mouth finds his again. Feeling a little bold, Sam runs his tongue along where Benny’s fangs drop through his gums.

Jerking back, the vampire gasps out his name and their hips rock against each other as he moves, brushing their cocks together. Gingerly, Benny rolls to one side, settling them so they’re facing each other. He props himself up on his elbow, reaching between them to grasp their cocks in one hand, stroking slowly. Sam pushes his mouth to Benny’s, smothering his sounds with his lover’s lips, then trailing down his throat until he’s moaning softly into Benny’s neck.

“God, I love you, cher,” Benny breathes out against his temple, stroking them faster and faster until Sam bites down on Benny’s collarbone to stifle his cry. His hand slides between them join Benny in finishing the vampire off, and Sam drinks in the low groan Benny tries to muffle by pressing his face into Sam’s hair. 

Wiping their hands clean with a discarded shirt, Benny pulls Sam close to his chest, running his fingers through Sam’s hair as they just enjoy being able to bask in an afterglow. It’s a rare opportunity, and one they plan to take advantage of until Cas or Dean tells them they’re on their way home from the hunt. Benny can hear the change in Sam’s breathing when the younger man drops off to sleep, and he can’t help but be pleased when he hears his name muttered while Sam dreams.

“M’right here, Sam,” he says softly, stroking one hand down Sam’s back. He’s not even sure that Sam can hear him. Still, Sam nuzzles his face closer and keeps right on sleeping. Maybe this will ease some of the dark shadows that hang below his lover’s eyes, Benny hopes. It’s not enough, never will be as long as they have to hide, but it will do for now.


End file.
